1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a packing box, and more particularly, to a packing box transformable to a real scenery display table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the conventional packing boxes have only the storing function so that the packing boxes are discarded when the objects inside are taken out. Therefore, it causes an unnecessary waste. In addition, many objects after taking out from the packing box require another display table to be placed upon for product demonstration and watching enjoyment. Accordingly, these kinds of products need an additional display table; however, the display table has a large volume, and this is unfavorable for packaging and transport. Moreover, the cost will be increased.
In addition, a light is installed for illuminating the decoration objects so that a power supply is required. Conventionally, the display table is fitted with a visible external power cable connected to mains socket causing the power cable disposed around the object. Not only is it inconvenient for the installation, but also the beautiful appearance of the whole body is destroyed.